por un mal entendido
by Road-chan
Summary: wolfram escucha algo que lo lleva a ver a su enclenque besando a wunter, pero realmente yuri es un infiel como el pensaba? pasen y lean plis n.n


Hola! Pues aquí trayendo un fic de Yuri y wólfram y pues como ya habrán notado es un pov e Yuri y otro de wólfram, soy nueva en cuestión de escribir así por lo tanto espero que tengan un poco de paciencia y les agrade el fic n.n

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

POV Yuri

La noche iluminaba tus hermosos cabellos, los cuales brillaban resplandecientes adornando la almohada y enmarcando tu bello rostro de clara piel, duermes ahora y estando en ese estado yo no puedo hacer otra cosa que admirar tu belleza, tu fino cuerpo y tus delicados brazos que buscan mi cuerpo para abrazarlo, te acerca mas a mi en busca de calor y agradezco que estemos en pleno invierno, así uso el frio como pretexto para abrasar tu cuerpo con fuerza , se que no debería de buscar escusas para estar cerca de ti puesto que eres mi prometido y el reino entero lo sabe, pero aun así me da tanta pena admitir mis sentimientos hacia ti, esta maldita timidez me impide decirte todo lo que siento por ti, todo lo que me haces sentir.

-Yuri?...estas despierto?-me preguntas medio adormilado, has abierto tus ojos por un torpe movimiento mío que te ha alertado

-duerme wolf, no pasa nada- sonrió al ver tu hermoso rostro cansado, tus bellos ojos luchando por mantenerse abiertos para buscar la causa de mi aparente insomnio-por favor vuelve a dormir-te pido y me acerco con lentitud hacia ti, con una mano acaricio tu mejilla y me permito finalmente besarte con todo el amor que tu provocas en mi, para cuando abandono tus labios me doy cuenta que tu ya estas dormido de nuevo

Al día siguiente despertamos como casi siempre. Ósea yo en el piso y tu muy cómodo abarcando toda la cama

-ups…te volví a tirar enclenque?-preguntas o mas bien te burlas y te levantas de la cama de un salto

-noo, lo que pasa es que me gusta dormir en el suelo, deberías intentarlo alguna vez ¬¬ -te digo y me estiro, hay! Dolor de espalda de nuevo, de pronto noto que te me quedaste viendo fijamente y un adorable sonrojo cubrió tus mejillas

-que sucede wolf?-

-es que…anoche…-

-su majestad su majestad!!! Donde ha estado?? Debió haber estado conmigo hace cuatro minutos y medio!!!Recuerde sus lecciones de historia, que acaso no le agrada como le enseño?? Acaso me ha comenzado a odiar!!! TToTT-wunter lloraba y me gritaba provocando con eso que yo no lograra ver a mi lindo prometido, para cuando pude buscarlo con la mirada me encontré con que en la habitación solo estábamos wunter y yo

POV wólfram

Salí prácticamente corriendo de la habitación de Yuri…ese debilucho se preocupa y atiende a todo el mundo y a mi que soy su prometido siempre me deja al final

Ya me he vestido y me encuentro con hermano que de nuevo nota mi enfado con solo mirarme, ha decidido dejarme solo para que yo pueda estar tranquilo, tranquilo yo? Si claro! Sabiendo que seguramente el infiel de Yuri estará pasándosela de lo lindo con wunter o conrad

Lo que mas me molesta es que todo esto me duele, ese enclenque ha logrado que yo realmente lo quiera, que haga hasta lo imposible por el, pero a el parece no importarle nada de lo que yo haga…

-mi pequeño wólfram que haces aquí tan solito?-la voz inconfundible de mi madre llena el comedor y pronto siento sus brazos rodearme

-que haces aquí? no estabas en tu viaje en busca del amor?-le pregunto mientras ella me suelta para que pueda respirar

-pues decidí venir a visitarlos y a ver cuanto a crecido su majestad, de seguro ha de estar mas atractivo y fuerte!!! Ha que suerte tienes de ser su prometido, aunque también que afortunado es el al tenerte-mi madre me guiña un ojo y sonríe

-afortunado no es la palabra que yo usaría-le respondí soltando un pequeño suspiro y bajando mi mirada para que ella no notara mi tristeza, cosa que no logre ya que ella tomo mi cara con sus manos y me obligo a mirarla

-hijo mío, no eres feliz…-su tono serio me sorprendió-si esta situación no te gusta deberías terminar con todo esto-la solución que me ofreció ella me rompió de inmediato y un enorme dolor se poso en mi pecho, sin embargo ella tenia razón y no me iba a permitir llorar por ese enclenque infiel. Mi madre salió lentamente del comedor y yo me quede pensando ¿tomaría esa solución?

Salí del comedor y camine un rato recorriendo todo el castillo, hasta que unas voces llamaron mi atención, las voces que eran apenas susurros me guiaron a un estrecho pasillo cerca de donde estaba, al acercarme mas vi a Yuri siendo besado por wunter

-maldito infiel!!!-grite con todas mis fuerzas, ellos voltearon inmediatamente, mi mirada comenzó a nublarse debido a que unas pocas lagrimas querían salir, no! Ese enclenque jamás me vera sufrir por el, Salí corriendo lo mas rápido que pude notando como Yuri me perseguía y gritaba mi nombre, aprovechando lo bien que conozco el castillo he conseguido despistarlo y perderlo de vista, esto es todo; este compromiso en lo que a mi respecta se ha roto, por suerte me encuentro a conrad, y le digo que le diga a Yuri que nuestro compromiso se ha roto.

POV Yuri

He buscado por todo el castillo con ayuda de wunter y no he logrado dar con wólfram, el dia esta terminando asi que tal vez toda esta preocupación de mi parte sea en vano, tal vez wolf ya estará en mi habitación

-majestad!!!-conrad me llama y llega corriendo con wunter y conmigo-majestad lo he estado buscando por todas partes, wólfram me encargo que le dijera…-conrad se queda callado y nos mira a wunter y a mi seriamente-que quiere terminar con el compromiso, y veo que tenia razón y no imagino cosas-

-no conrad…todo fue un mal entendido, la verdad es que..lo que realmente paso..fue algo muy tonto de hecho-le dice wunter moviendo sus manos algo nervioso, mejor le digo yo a conrad lo que paso si no quiero que wunter comience a hiperventilar o algo así

-wunter me estaba persiguiendo, y es que descansar un rato de las lecciones, pero comenzó a perseguirme y tropezó de repente, lo que paso fue un accidente-le explico

-un lindo accidente-menciona wunter con ojos brillantes, después se marcha dejándome con conrad, el me comenta que wólfram estaba muy molesto y que había decidido terminar con el compromiso, no puedo creerlo, se que tiene sus arranques de celos y todo eso pero no pensé que algún día el llegaría al extremo de romper el compromiso, salgo corriendo a mi habitación esperando encontrarlo y para mi buena suerte ahí se encuentra, tirado en la cama boca abajo, sonrió y me acerco lentamente, me siento a su lado y le pongo una mano en la espalda, el se levanta rápidamente

-Yuri..-me dice y puedo notar que sus ojos están algo enrojecidos

-wólfram...lo que viste, fue solo un accidente, puedes peguntarle a wunter si no me crees. Tu eres la única persona a la que amo, no quiero que nuestro compromiso se rompa, por favor no me dejes-le ruego tomando sus manos, no puedo permitir que el se aleje de mi, el sonríe tiernamente y une nuestros labios en un tierno y profundo beso.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Jeje, pues ahí esta, se que esta medio feo pero pues espero que al menos para pasar el rato si haya servido jeje, bueno si terminaron de leerlo road-chan les pide que dejen un review, al menos para decirme que no vuelva a escribir XD


End file.
